


Parallel

by Synka



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Court Sorcerer Merlin, Light Angst, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synka/pseuds/Synka
Summary: 「亞瑟是說服他穿上那襲屬於宮廷法師的華美長袍了，也說服他在宴會時戴上那精緻而充斥靈性的手鐲，他甚至嘉勉了桂冠給他；但他尚未說服對方搬離那狹小的空間。」





	Parallel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sayatsugu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayatsugu/gifts).



> * 原作AU、宮廷魔法師梅林。  
> * 為噗浪上面的匿名烏烏茲拉遊戲而寫（初稿上傳時間Nov 7, 2018），正式首發於CWT50活動（Dec 8/9, 2018）。  
> * 獻給點文者Saya，一位優秀的繪師與真誠的好朋友。

　　宴會結束了，亞瑟四處尋找梅林。在完成幾場應貴賓要求的驚豔表演後，梅林就先行禮貌地告退了。他留給亞瑟的眼神暗示著他不會走遠，但也不會待在國王的寢室裡。  
　　多年過去，梅林仍未曾想要搬離那間狹小的房間。他推辭了更加寬敞的寢室，堅持將新整修好的空間讓與蓋斯而自己維持在原處。是出於習慣或者是留戀，亞瑟並不清楚；他只說他從不需要那麼多，他此刻擁有的早已遠超越他曾想像的。梅林所言何謂對於亞瑟是未解的謎題，只是他想給予對方的遠不僅是那狹長的櫥櫃、窄窗外的風景、瑣碎的陽光；如果情感能夠量化成物質，哪怕是整座卡美洛城也無法乘載亞瑟想給予的所有。  
　　可是梅林從來不需要那些量化成物質的證明；過去他倆曾共同度過數次危急而一無所有的黑夜，然而他信任的微笑鼓舞亞瑟，說明即使如此他仍是最富有的人。於是在遠遠之後，當黑夜與謊言接連消弭而原諒與坦承相繼而來，當和平與平等皆成為這個國度的最高價值之後；他吻了梅林，不顧對方的推辭並承諾，他將會向全城認可梅林對卡美洛所付出的忠誠與所有，他會賦予他應得的位置與榮譽。梅林卻說自己別無所求，他的去從與應屬的位置就是在亞瑟身旁，僅此而已。他始終是這樣的。然而他確實為了亞瑟而實質地承擔了國政上的位置，他為了亞瑟而真正地踏入了陽光之下、將他的理念公開地說出來，而不再如以往一般僅在層疊的陰影與破碎的陽光裡奔走。  
　　亞瑟是說服他穿上那襲屬於宮廷法師的華美長袍了，也說服他在宴會時戴上那精緻而充斥靈性的手鐲，他甚至嘉勉了桂冠給他；但他尚未說服對方搬離那狹小的空間。他們之間不再有秘密了，只是亞瑟偶爾會感知到某些關於梅林的謎題是無法被解答的，他不知從何問起，而梅林似乎也沒想過要提；或者是他不該提起。也許是那些關於舊教的諭示，或者是違反自然法則一類的事實。無論如何，亞瑟也未曾想窺探時空或者未來，他不需要這類無法被解答的神諭。

　　他在梅林狹小的工作室內找到對方。梅林垂首著，懷裡揣著幾束乾燥花；被窄窗切割成碎片的月光映照著他的側身。他肯定曉得自己的來到，但亞瑟仍然刻意地輕咳了幾聲，只為了換取對方抬起頭來的微笑。「晚安，宴會結束了？」亞瑟幾步後來到他的身邊坐下，說你缺席的宴會對我來說就是結束了。梅林笑著接受他的輕吻，半晌後沒頭緒地問了一句：「如果我說我來自另一個時空，你會相信嗎？另一個和這裡相同、但結局迥異的時空。」亞瑟起先嗤之以鼻且不以為意，但當他發現梅林仍專注地盯著自己後，他立刻收起玩笑的神情：「你不是認真的吧？」梅林持續不為所動，直到亞瑟不自在地開始考慮各種詭異的平行世界可能性後，對方才打破了原先的表情：「我開玩笑的。」  
　　亞瑟忿忿地將對方困在椅背與自己中間，梅林惡作劇成功般地笑著，忽然無比年少的表情使亞瑟一瞬間看傻了。此時梅林使懷裡那些被壓縮的花朵們伸展、纏繞，成為一頂花冠後緩慢地降落在亞瑟稻金色的腦袋上，繫成一圈穩固的環：「獻給永恆之王，我的國王。」梅林笑裡帶著真摯的情懷，底下是極為深刻又無法揣度的愛與忠誠。亞瑟清楚感覺到臉頰逐漸攀升的熱度，於是他說：「梅林，你太荒謬了。」停頓了片刻，「但我不想要你改變。我想要你永遠都是這個模樣。（I don't want you to change. I want you to always be you.）」  
　　當他意識到梅林流下眼淚時，他倆早已緊緊相擁。此刻太多淚水陪伴著梅林仍駐留的微笑，直到亞瑟開始有些憂心；但梅林說話了：「我相信沒有另一個時空能比現在更完美了。」

**Author's Note:**

> Site: [Can't Find My Way Home.](http://synka.weebly.com/)  
> [Find Me on Plurk.](https://www.plurk.com/Synka)


End file.
